gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Madrazo
History Background Patricia was born in Mexico in 1956 and moved to the United States at an unknown point in time. In 1983, she married Martin Madrazo, a Mexican gang leader. However, their marriage appears to be unhappy as Madrazo mistreats her, verbally abuses her and is cheating on her with a Russian woman named Natalia Zverovna. Patricia wears a rosary around her neck, suggesting she is a Roman Catholic. Events of GTA V Patricia is kidnapped by Trevor Philips after he saw her being mistreated by her husband. Trevor takes her to his trailer in Sandy Shores. Trevor, Michael, and Patricia lay low. During this time, Trevor develops feelings for her and admits that he loves her. Patricia never tries to escape while being held and spends her time cleaning Trevor's trailer and working on his garden. Eventually, Trevor is forced to drive Patricia back to her home, much to his sadness. It is soon revealed that Trevor seriously injured Martin and threatened to kill him for abusing Patricia. He was heartbroken as he and Patricia said their emotional goodbyes. Luckily for Trevor, Patricia still calls and e-mails him later in the story, hinting that the relationship was genuine after all. Personality While Patricia is being held captive by Trevor Philips, Michael repeatedly makes remarks about Stockholm syndrome, which is a phenomenon in which a hostage develops positive feelings towards their captor. Her care for Trevor is shown when she attempts to quell some of his bad habits, such as berating him for inhaling and/or attempting to drink petrol. Whilst she is living in Trevor's trailer, she spends most of her time cleaning it, and it is practically spotless when she returns to Martin, before quickly reverting to its untidy state. Despite Michael's suspicions, Patricia ends up developing genuine feelings for Trevor, as evidenced by the multiple phone calls and e-mails she sends to Trevor over the course of the remainder of the game's story. She likes to be a hero all the time. Trivia * n the beta, Patricia would originally have been kidnapped by both Trevor and Michael during The Sharmoota Job. * After completing the main story, Trevor can wear Patricia's outfit. * Her phone number is 328-555-0110. * Should Franklin Clinton approach Trevor's Trailer at any point between Caida Libre and starting Minor Turbulence, Patricia refuses to let Franklin enter and can be heard cleaning the inside of the trailer. * Wei Cheng, in his phone call to Trevor during Bury the Hatchet, has no idea of who Patricia is - and assumes she is merely a maid. * Ron Jakowski also sends a text message to Trevor in which he refers to Patricia as "the maid", although in Minor Turbulence Ron can comment on Trevor abducting Patricia, possibly due to Trevor telling Ron who she is between the text and that mission. * Trevor can sometimes see Patricia and Michael sitting on the couch in Trevor's trailer and hear Patricia and Michael chat about Trevor. ** This can create a glitch. When the player encounters them as Trevor, they will be sitting on the couch. If the player makes Trevor drink a beer, Michael and Patricia will stand up and leave the trailer. If Trevor stops drinking and leaves the trailer, Michael and Patricia will repeatedly respawn. * Trevor and Patricia can also be found outside the trailer holding hands and showing affection for each other. ** If the player switches to Trevor while seeing him hold hands with Patricia she will walk away and repeatedly respawn. * Possibly due to a glitch, occasionally when returning to the trailer as either Trevor or Michael, Patricia will have wandered off and not be present in either the trailer or the yard. Neither character appears to be concerned about this. * "We Shall Remain EU because it makes sense". Patricia believes that it Would Make Sense to Remain the EU because the UK meant to be in Eu. Gallery Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Humans